Kyuhyun's Birthday
by Mei Hyun15
Summary: REPOST! / "Kau marah padaku Kyu? Apa salahku?" / "Sudahlah Min. Hentikan! / "Hyung! Aku punya ide bagus untukmu!" / "K-kau yakin Min?" / "Nde" / BL / OS / DLDR! / Pair!KyuMin


**~ Kyuhyun's Birthday ~**

.

By Mei Hyun15

.

Main Pair : KyuMin

Genre : Romance

Length : Oneshoot

Rated : M

Warn : BL, typo(s), gaje, dsb #plakk

Disclaimer :

Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Tapi fict ini milik saya dan murni hasil imajinasi saja.

.

.

Enjoy reading~ ^^

.

.

.

"Kyu"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, namja manis itu memanggil nama sang kekasih. Namun sang kekasih tak kunjung merespon panggilannya.

"Hhh" desahnya berat. "Kau ini kenapa lagi? Kenapa sejak tadi kau diam saja? Kenapa tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun saat mereka dengan semangatnya menyanyikan lagu Happy Birthday untukmu?" tanya Sungmin heran.

Kyuhyun hanya melirik namjachingu manisnya sekilas. Tak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi dilontarkan Sungmin padanya.

"Kyuu~" rajuk Sungmin.

Namja manis ini lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun yang kini tengah duduk di sisi ranjangnya dan ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Kenapa sejak tadi diam saja? Kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku? Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa?" tanya Sungmin sambil menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Kyuhyun menurunkan tangan Sungmin dari wajahnya "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Berusaha untuk meredam emosinya menghadapi namjachingu-nya yang sepertinya tengah mengambek ini.

"Kau marah padaku Kyu? Apa salahku?" tanya Sungmin pada akhirnya.

Namun, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengabaikannya.

"Jawab aku Cho Kyuhyun!" bentak Sungmin kesal.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam. "Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas? Kenapa masih bertanya lagi?" ucapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin tak mengerti.

"Huh? Pura-pura tidak mengerti eoh?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan seringai meremehkannya. "Jelas saja aku marah padamu! Bukankah hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku? Tapi kenapa hari ini kau malah merusak mood-ku? Dengan sengaja kau memeluk Hyukkie-hyung di depan mataku. Apa-apaan kau ini?" bentak Kyuhyun marah.

"YA! Itu hanya fans service biasa. Kenapa kau melebih-lebihkannya? Kau juga tahu sendiri bukan? Hyukkie itu dongseng kesayanganku. Hae saja tidak marah dan tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu" ucap Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku bukan Hae hyung Min! Aku ya aku! Hae hyung ya Hae hyung! Kalau aku tidak suka, ya tidak suka! Kenapa kau suka sekali membanding-bandingkan diriku dengan orang lain?" protes Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini terlalu overprotective Mr Cho"

"Tentu saja! Karena aku terlalu mencintaimu Mr Lee"

Deg!

Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tapi itu terlalu berlebihan Mr Cho" Sungmin tersenyum sambil mengusap lembut pipi kanan Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah Min. Hentikan! Aku masih marah padamu" Kyuhyun menurunkan tangan Sungmin dari pipinya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah namjachingunya yang manja ini. Ia tahu kalau Kyuhyun sebenarnya menyukai perlakuan lembutnya tadi. Tapi ia juga tahu bahwa harga diri seorang Cho Kyuhyun sangatlah tinggi. Egonya mengalahkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Lalu, apa maumu?" Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Apa maksudmu? Lepaskan!" Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Sungmin dari tubuhnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau memaafkanku?" Sungmin memperjelas pertanyaannya tadi.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau lakukan untukku. Aku masih marah—Ani! Sangat marah padamu" sahut Kyuhyun dengan posisi masih membelakangi Sungmin.

"Hhh…" untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sungmin menghelakan nafasnya. 'Dia benar-benar keras kepala' batin Sungmin dalam hati sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

.

.

"Sungmin hyung, bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Zhoumi tepat setelah Sungmin baru saja keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dan menutup pintu kamar tersebut.

"Seperti biasa Zhou… Dia ngambek lagi… Hhhh" ucap Sungmin sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ruang tengah sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Huh? Ngambek? Karena apa? Sepertinya tadi pagi dia baik-baik saja. Aneh…" celetuk Henry yang baru saja datang dari arah dapur.

"Yah… Kau tahu sendiri tentang suasana siang tadi kan? Dia marah padaku karena HyukMin moment yang kuciptakan bersama Hyukkie siang tadi" Sungmin menyenderkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Padahal hari ini dia berulang tahun dan aku berencana untuk membuatkan suatu kejutan untuknya. Huuufftthh…" desah Sungmin.

"Dia terlalu overprotective" sahut Zhoumi.

Namun…

PLAK!

Satu pukulan yang cukup keras mendarat dengan indahnya di bahu kanannya.

"Aww! Baby, kenapa kau memukulku?" protes Zhoumi pada Henry—sang pelaku pemukulan tersebut.

"Gege, apa kau tidak sadar dengan dirimu sendiri? Kau juga overprotective padaku tahu!" dengus Henry sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan jika kau dekat-dekat dengan member lain baby~" ucap Zhoumi sambil mengecup sekilas bibir Henry yang masih terpout itu.

"Ya! Jangan bermesraan di depanku!" bentak Sungmin pada ZhouRy couple. "Kalian ini bukannya membantuku untuk mencari jalan keluar, malah asyik bermesraan tanpa mempedulikan perasaan orang lain" ucap Sungmin yang iri pada pasangan ini karena Kyuhyun-nya masih marah padanya.

"Ehehehe… Mianhae hyung. Aku kelepasan" ucap Zhoumi dengan cengirannya. "Aku paling tidak tahan jika melihat Mochi Baby-ku sedang memanyunkan bibirnya seperti tadi"

Henry hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam karena malu saat mendengar pengakuan namjachingunya itu.

"Aish… Kalian ini…" Sungmin kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Kau mau kemana hyung?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Aku mau ke dapur saja. Takut mengganggu kalian" ucap Sungmin sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

"Ish! Ini semua gara-gara Gege sih!" Henry memukul pelan paha kanan Zhoumi.

"Tapi ini juga karenamu baby. Siapa suruh kau mempoutkan bibirmu seperti tadi. Kau tahu sendiri kan, kalau aku paling tidak tahan kalau kau sudah bertingkah seperti tadi?" ucap Zhoumi sambil memeluk tubuh Henry dari samping.

"Iya. Tapi setidaknya kau juga melihat situasi dan kondisi. Dasar Mimi-ge bodoh!" Henry memukul dada Zhoumi pelan.

Zhoumi hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Oh iya baby, karena Sungmin hyung sudah memberikan kesempatan pada kita untuk bermesraan, kenapa kita tidak memanfaatkannya dengan baik?" ucap Zhoumi tiba-tiba.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?" Henry mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Tentu saja baby"

Hup!

Dengan sekali gerakan, Zhoumi menggendong Henry ala bridal style.

"Gege, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Henry takut-takut.

"Baby~ sudah sebulan lebih kita tidak melakukannya karena jadwal kita yang sangat padat. Kau pasti sudah mengerti kan dengan apa yang kumaksud?" ucap Zhoumi sambil menyeringai aneh pada Henry.

"Kyaaa~~ Gege~~ Turunkan akuuu~~"

.

.

"Huuufftthh…" Sungmin merebahkan kepalanya di atas tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja.

Tampak sekali ia lelah memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar ia dan Kyuhyun bisa berbaikan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar ia tidak mengambek seperti ini?" gumamnya bermonolog. "Padahal aku sudah membuatkan cake untuknya dan membeli beberapa botol wine agar bisa merayakan ulang tahunnya hanya berdua bersamanya di kamar kami" ucapnya lagi.

"Sungmin hyung" panggil seseorang yang baru saja datang ke ruang makan sekaligus dapur tersebut.

"Hyukkie" ucap Sungmin saat mendapati sosok yang memanggilnya.

"Kenapa hyung tiduran disini? Lebih baik hyung istirahat di kamar saja"

"Aku tidak tidur Hyukkie… Hanya sedang suntuk saja" ucap Sungmin sambil menegakkan badannya.

"Memangnya hyung kenapa? Ada masalah apa?" Eunhyuk mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang ada disebelah kursi Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun marah padaku karena HyukMin moment yang kita ciptakan tadi siang di Inkigayo. Eotthokkae? Padahal hari ini ulang tahunnya" ucap Sungmin sambil menyangga dagunya dengan kedua tangannya yang menumpu di atas meja.

"Mwo? Jadi Kyuhyun mendadak menjadi pendiam hanya karena masalah sepele seperti itu? Ck… keterlaluan!" umpat Eunhyuk.

"Ne" angguk Sungmin. "Dia memang terlalu overprotective padaku. Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan kejutan untuknya" ucap Sungmin lemas. "Dia bahkan menolakku" ucap Sungmin lagi.

"Menolak? Maksudmu hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk tak mengerti.

"Biasanya kalau sedang bertengkar seperti ini, dia pasti akan menyuruhku untuk melakukan sesuatu sebelum aku dimaafkan olehnya. Tapi, tadi ketika kutawari, dia menolakku. Dia bilang dia sangat marah padaku" ucap Sungmin sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di sela-sela tangannya yang ia lipat kembali di atas meja.

Lama mereka berdua terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing yang bertujuan sama yaitu memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berbaikan hari ini juga. Tentu saja karena hari ini evil magnae itu berulang tahun.

"Ah! Hyung! Aku punya ide bagus untukmu!" pekik Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Sungmin yang masih betah dengan posisinya—kepala yang ia rebahkan di atas lipatan tangannya di atas meja—hanya menoleh pada Eunhyuk tanpa menegakkan badannya.

"Mmm… Apa sebelumnya kau dan Kyuhyun pernah seperti itu?" tanya Eunhyuk setengah berbisik.

"Eoh? Maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin tak mengerti.

"Itu… Melakukan hal itu hyung" jelas Eunhyuk.

"Melakukan itu?" Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya. "Maksudmu melakukan apa? Tak bisakah kau menggunakan bahasa yang lebih mudah dimengerti?" tanya Sungmin tak sabaran.

"Aish… Hyung… Kau ini benar- benar…" Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya pelan mengingat kepolosan hyungnya yang satu ini. "Itu lo hyung… Hal yang sering kulakukan dengan Hae. Yang di kamar itu… Yang—"

"Stop, stop, stop! Arraseo!" potong Sungmin cepat.

"Hyung tahu? Hyung mengerti?" tanya Eunhyuk memastikan.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Itu kan… Maksudmu pasti… err… bercinta kan?" tanya Sungmin ragu.

"Tepat sekali!" Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar. "Apa kau pernah melakukannya bersama Kyuhyun, hyung?"

"Tentu saja belum" jawab Sungmin cepat. "Membayangkannya saja aku takut, apalagi melakukannya" Sungmin bergidik ngeri.

Eunhyuk yang mendengar jawaban tersebut menepuk dahinya pelan. "Huah… Tak kusangka orang semesum Kyuhyun ternyata belum pernah mengajakmu untuk melakukannya"

PLAK!

Satu jitakan gratis mendarat mulus di kepala Eunhyuk

"Aww!" ringis Eunhyuk sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Dasar mesum! Kau ini benar-benar… Aish… Tak bisakah kau mengurangi sedikit kadar kemesumanmu? Pantas saja Hae yang begitu polos berubah menjadi sedikit mesum. Pasti kau yang memprovokasi Hae dan Kyuhyunku sehingga mereka menjadi semesum sekarang ini" Sungmin melayangkan deathglarenya pada Eunhyuk.

"Hyung… Kalau aku tidak memprovokasi Hae, dia tidak akan bisa menjadi seme yang tangguh seperti sekarang ini. Kalau Kyuhyun? Salahkan saja sifat mesum bocah itu. Aku tidak pernah memprovokasinya untuk ikut menonton kaset-kaset yadong koleksiku" Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Hhhh… Kau ini…" Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya setelah ia mendengar penuturan Eunhyuk tadi.

"Ng… Tapi hyung, apa benar Kyuhyun belum pernah mengajakmu melakukan hal itu?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sungmin balik bertanya pada Eunhyuk.

"Menurutku sangat aneh kalau dia belum pernah mengajakmu untuk melakukan 'itu', hyung. Bocah itu lebih mesum dariku. Tidak mungkin kalau dia tidak—"

"Sebenarnya dia pernah mengajakku"

"Hah?" Eunhyuk langsung terdiam saat Sungmin memotong ucapannya.

"Dia pernah mengajakku. Tapi hanya sekali, karena waktu itu aku menolaknya. Aku terlalu takut untuk melakukannya. Aku belum siap" jelas Sungmin.

"Kenapa takut hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Kudengar dari orang-orang, melakukan hal 'itu' sangat menyakitkan. Aku tidak ingin sakit. Aku bahkan melihatmu sampai berjalan terpincang-pincang setelah kau melakukannya dengan Hae" ucap Sungmin sambil menundukkan wajahnya. "Makanya aku takut Hyukkie"

Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat Sungmin. "Yah… pada awalnya memang sakit hyung. Tapi lama kelamaan kau pasti akan menikmatinya dan kau pasti akan meminta lebih. Lagi dan lagi. Percayalah padaku" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menepuk lembut kedua bahu Sungmin. "Mengenai jalanku yang sampai pincang itu… Hehehe… Aku melakukannya lebih dari sekali hyung. Jadi… emm… yah… begitulah" cengir Eunhyuk malu sambil mengusap-usap tengkuknya.

"Eoh? Lebih dari sekali?" Sungmin membulatkan matanya. "Kenapa—"

"Yah… tentu saja hyung. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu? Kau pasti akan menyukainya. Dan kalau sudah begitu, rasanya jadi tidak ingin berhenti sebelum tubuhmu benar-benar terasa lemas" potong Eunhyuk.

Sungmin hanya diam sambil memikirkan ucapan Eunhyuk.

"Nah! Kalau hyung memberikan diri hyung sebagai kado ulang tahunnya hari ini, aku yakin, bocah itu pasti tidak akan bisa menolak karena seperti yang tadi sudah kukatakan padamu, hyung… tingkat kemesuman namjachingumu itu melebihi tingkat kemesumanku. Jadi, setelah kau yakin akan menyerahkan dirimu seutuhnya padanya, jangan kaget kalau dia memintamu untuk melakukannya lagi dan lagi" ucap Eunhyuk sambil beranjak dari kursi yang di dudukinya.

"Ingat ya hyung! Dia lebih mesum dariku" bisik Eunhyuk sebelum ia benar-benar menegakkan badannya. "Hwaiting hyung!" ucap Eunhyuk menyemangati Sungmin sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan dapur.

'Aish… Eotthokkae?' batin Sungmin dalam hati sambil memikirkan apa yang sudah Eunhyuk sampaikan padanya tadi.

.

.

Setelah memikirkannya matang-matang, Sungmin kembali masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun.

Dilihatnya namja itu tidur-tiduran di atas tempat tidurnya sambil memainkan PSPnya.

Sungmin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum ia menghampiri namjachingunya itu.

"Kyu" panggil Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari kalau suara itu adalah suara Sungmin segera mematikan PSPnya dan meletakkan benda kesayangannya itu di atas meja nakas yang ada di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Setelah itu ia membalikkan badannya. Tidur memunggungi Sungmin.

"Hhh… Kyu…" Sungmin memutuskan untuk tidur di sebelah Kyuhyun. "Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan seperti ini. Kau ini sudah dewasa. Ingat! Bahkan umurmu sekarang menginjak 26 tahun" Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dari belakang. Berusaha untuk membujuk Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun mau berbaikan dengannya.

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Tidak merespon ucapan sungmin sama sekali.

"Tadi itu aku hanya ingin menghibur Hyukkie. Kau tahu kan, kalau tadi Hyukkie tidak memakai contact lens-nya? Tadi dia terlihat sedikit kecewa karena tidak bisa melihat ELF kita seperti biasanya" ucap Sungmin lagi sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih diam. Ia memejamkan matanya saat ia merasakan hembusan nafas teratur Sungmin di lehernya.

"Kyu… Kumohon… Bicaralah sesuatu. Jangan hanya diam saja seperti ini" Sungmin makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Melepaskan pelukan Sungmin pada tubuhnya dan membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap ke arah Sungmin.

"Aku tidak peduli hyung. Aku—"

"Apakah hari ini aku harus melakukannya denganmu supaya kau mau memaafkanku untuk kali ini?" potong Sungmin lirih sambil menangkup kedua pipi Kyuhyun dan mngelusnya lembut dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum kemudian memeluk tubuh namjachingunya itu kembali. "Kyu… Aku siap melakukannya sekarang jika kau mau" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya lagi. "Huh? Aku tidak mengerti. Melakukan apa maksudmu?"

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Dibawanya kedua telapak tangan Kyuhyun untuk menangkup wajahnya. Kemudian ia memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum. "Lakukanlah hal yang sudah lama ingin kau lakukan padaku, Kyu. Aku tahu kalau selama ini kau selalu menahannya karena kau tidak ingin menyakitiku"

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan ucapanmu itu Ming" ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Lakukanlah hal yang selalu Hae dan Hyukkie lakukan. Aku tak apa… Aku sudah siap melakukannya denganmu. Anggap saja ini kado ulang tahun dariku untukmu" ucap Sungmin sambil membuka matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun dalam.

Kyuhyun terkaget saat mendengar ucapan namjachingu manisnya itu. "K-kau yakin ingin melakukannya Min?" Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin tak percaya. "I-itu… Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau hal itu—"

"Shhh" Sungmin meletakkan jari telunjuknya di atas bibir Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun berhenti berbicara. "Aku tahu Kyu… Aku tahu. Tapi, aku sudah siap melakukannya Kyu. Sungguh aku tak apa-apa asalkan itu denganmu aku pasti bisa melewati rasa sakit itu" ucap Sungmin meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan sambil memeluk tubuh Sungmin.

"Nde" Sungmin mengangguk sambil membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Eummpphh" Sungmin mendesah tertahan saat bibir Kyuhyun terus-terusan menginvasi bibirnya. Lidah Kyuhyun terus saja membelit lidahnya. Mengajak lidahnya untuk bertarung. Sesekali bibir tebal Kyuhyun mengulum dan menghisap kuat bibir atas dan bawah Sungmin yang membuat Sungmin kewalahan untuk menghadapi dan membalasnya.

"Hhhh… Kyuu…" Sungmin memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun. Memberi sinyal bahwa nafasnya sudah sangat sesak agar Kyuhyun mau melepaskan tautan bibir mereka itu.

Kyuhyun yang mengerti akhirnya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Dilihatnya sang namjachingu terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya dengan mata sayu, wajah yang memerah sempurna, bibir yang merah mengkilat, membengkak dan sedikit terbuka, rambut dan pakaian yang sedikit berantakan, peluh yang mulai membanjiri dahi indahnya dan saliva yang tercecer dari bibir, dagu hingga ke lehernya.

'He look so sexy' batin Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Ia tersenyum sambil mengelus lembut pipi Sungmin. "Kau terlihat sangat menggoda chagiya~" Kyuhyun mengusap peluh di dahi Sungmin dengan tangannya dan merapikan poni Sungmin.

Sungmin yang mendengarkannya sontak memalingkan wajahnya. "Kyuu~ Jangan menggodaku" serunya kesal sambil memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun yang berada di atasnya.

"Hahaha… Kau ini lucu sekali" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencubit pelan hidung Sungmin. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk melakukan ini padaku eoh? Apa Hyukkie hyung yang mesum itu?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan menyeruakkannya di ceruk leher Sungmin dan menciumnya.

"Emmhh… Ka-katanya… Kau lebih mesum darinya" ucap Sungmin sambil menahan desahannya. Ia merasakan sensasi geli di lehernya karena Kyuhyun mulai mengecup, menjilat dan menghisap pelan lehernya.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya di leher Sungmin dan menegakkan tubuhnya. "Ya! Aku tidak seperti itu!" ucap Kyuhyun tak terima.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakkan Kyuhyun yang mulai keluar lagi. "Hahaha… Tapi itu kenyataan Kyu" Sungmin tertawa melihat aegyo gagal Kyuhyun yang kini tengah mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau ini menyebalkan Min!" sahut Kyuhyun kesal sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Jangan mulai lagi Kyuu~~" bujuk Sungmin sambil memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dari belakang. "Aku hanya bercanda Kyu. Mianhae…" ucap Sungmin tulus.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya menghadap Sungmin lagi dan tersenyum. "Jadi, bisakah kita melanjutkan Nyonya Cho?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin jahil.

"Ya! Aku ini namja Kyuu~ Bukan yeoja" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tapi kau ini uke dalam hubungan ini Min… Lagipula wajahmu ini cantik dan manis, melebihi kecantikan dan kemanisan yeoja manapun" rayu Kyuhyun sambil mengusap pipi kanan Sungmin.

Blush!

Dan wajah yang baru saja kembali ke warna semula itu kini mulai berubah warna menjadi merah lagi karena malu.

"Kyuu~~ Kau ini menyebalkan!" Sungmin memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, bisakah kita melanjutkannya?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Hmm" gumam Sungmin sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

"Hhhh… Kyuuhh… Nghhh" Sungmin menggeliat tak nyaman saat Kyuhyun mulai menjilati tubuhnya yang sudah topless itu. wajahnya memerah menahan sensasi geli dan nikmat yang dirasakannya.

"Ge-gelih… Sekalih… Kyuhh" Sungmin meremas pelan rambut Kyuhyun yang kini mulai memainkan lidahnya di daerah sekita nipple Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang tergoda dengan tonjolan bulat kecil berwarna pink kecoklatan tersebut segera memasukkan tonjolan tersebut ke dalam mulutnya dan menyedotnya kuat-kuat seperti seorang bayi yang kehausan.

"A-Ahh! Kyuuu… Ahhh" desah Sungmin menjadi-jadi saat tangan kanan Kyuhyun ikut andil memanjakan nipplenya yang lain.

Sementara mulut Kyuhyun mengerjai nipple kanan Sungmin dengan menyedot, mengemut, menjilat dan mengigit-gigit kecil, tangan Kyuhyun tak kalah aktif. Dengan tangannya, nipple kiri Sungmin diusap, dicubit, ditekan, dan dipelintirnya sambil sesekali meremas dada Sungmin hingga membuat Sungmin mau tak mau menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya untuk meredam jeritannya.

"Ahh… Kyuu… Jebaallhhh" desah Sungmin karena tak kuat merasakan sensasi nikmat yang dideranya.

"Mmhh… Ming…cpk" sahut Kyuhyun disela-sela kegiatannya mengemut nipple Sungmin.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat-erat sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya saat dirasanya tubuhnya mulai menggila karena rangsangan-rangsangan yang Kyuhyun berikan pada tubuhnya yang sensitive itu.

Kyuhyun yang menyudahi kegiatannya itu hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi nikmat yang begitu kentara di wajah namjachingu imutnya itu. Ia kemudian mengalihkan tangannya untuk menjamah bagian lain dari tubuh namja-nya itu

"A-Ah! Kyuu!" pekik Sungmin tiba-tiba saat merasakan sesuatu yang menggesek selangkangannya yang sudah mulai menggembung itu.

"Chagi… Kau sudah mulai tegang rupanya" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus-elus tonjolan di selangkangan Sungmin itu dengan gemas.

"A-ahh… Kyuu… ouhh…" desah Sungmin menikmati sentuhan Kyuhyun pada bagian paling pribadinya itu.

"Hmm… Memintalah Ming" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengecup tonjolan itu.

"Hhaahh… K-kyuu… B-buk-aahh… Bukhaahh Kyuu… Sesaakkhh…" ucap Sungmin susah payah disela-sela desahannya.

"As your wish chagi" Kyuhyun menarik zipper celana yang Sungmin kenakan, lalu membuka kancingnya. Memelorotkan celana itu beserta underwear Sungmin dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah hingga sekarang Sungmin _totally naked_.

"Ahh!" jerit Sungmin tertahan saat Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba memasukkan miliknya ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun dan mengulumnya.

"Kau sudah benar-benar basah chagi" ujar Kyuhyun saat lidahnya merasakan sesuatu yang mulai keluar dari lubang kecil di ujung junior Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun semakin menambahkan tempo kuluman dan hisapannya pada junior Sungmin yang sudah mulai berkedut itu.

"A-ahhh… Kyuu… Akuu… A-akuu… Ahh…" desah Sungmin yang sudah tak kuasa menahan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan itu. Ia meremas pelan rambut Kyuhyun dan semakin menekannya pada selangkangannya.

"K-kyuu… A-akuu… Ma-mauuhhh… Aaahhhhhhh~" desah Sungmin panjang sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Hmm… Rasamu manis Ming. Slurp… Slurp…" Tanpa rasa jijik sedikit pun, Kyuhyun menelan habis cairan yang Sungmin keluarkan beberapa saat lalu dan menjilati junior Sungmin hingga junior itu bersih dari cairan tersebut.

"Ahh… Kyuu…" desah Sungmin pelan setelah Kyuhyun selesai membersihkan cairannya itu dari selangkangannya.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan Ming?" Kyuhyun mulai membuka pakaian dan celana yang masih melekat lengkap di tubuhnya.

"Ne" sahut Sungmin pelan sambil mengangguk lemah. Bagaimana pun, ini adalah orgasme pertamanya. Tentu saja hal ini menyebabkan tubuhnya benar-benar lemas.

Kyuhyun yang mengerti akan hal itu segera merangkak naik ke atas tubuh Sungmin setelah ia melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang dikenakannya. Dengan penuh kasih sayang ia mengecup lembut dahi Sungmin dan menyeka keringat di dahi namja itu.

Sungmin yang menyadari sikap lembut kekasihnya segera membuka matanya yang terpejam. Matanya menatap dalam mata Kyuhyun dan kedua lengannya bergerak mengalung indah di leher Kyuhyun.

"Saengil chukka hamnida Kyuhyunnie-ku sayang. Semoga panjang umur, sehat dan sukses selalu, dan yang terpenting semoga setelah hari ini kau bisa menjadi pribadi yang lebih dewasa lagi. Ingat, umurmu sudah 26 tahun. Kau sudah bukan anak-anak lagi. Jadi berhentilah bertingkah kekanakan" ucap Sungmin sambil menempelkan dahi mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengecup lembut bibir plum Sungmin. "Terima kasih chagi. Kado ini adalah kado terindah yang pernah kudapat seumur hidupku. Aku beruntung bisa memilikimu. Bukan karena kau menyerahkannya padaku hari ini, tapi karena kau Ming… Semua yang ada pada dirimu. Aku menyukainya. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena sudah mempertemukanku dengan seorang malaikat yang begitu cantik dan manis yang bersedia mendampingiku hingga hari ini"

"Terima kasih karena sudah bersedia mendampingiku hingga kini Lee Sungmin. Dan kuharap kita bisa terus bersama hingga maut memisahkan kita berdua. Jeongmal saranghae Lee Sungmin… Yeongwonhi…" ucap Kyuhyun sebelum mengecup lembut bibir plum itu lagi.

"Ne Kyuhyunnie… Nado" balas Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun. "Jadi, kau mau melanjutkan ini atau tidak?" goda Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Aish… Ming… Kau sudah mulai nakal eoh?" Kyuhyun menyentil pelan hidung Sungmin.

"Kyuu~ Sakiiitt~" rengek Sungmin sambil memukul pelan dada bidang kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah Ming, karena aku sudah tak tahan lagi, aku akan melakukannya sekarang. Tapi sebelumnya aku akan melonggarkan lubangmu supaya kau tidak terlalu merasa sakit saat kita melakukannya nanti" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memposisikan tubuhnya di bawah tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti gerakan Kyuhyun yang mulai melebarkan selangkangannya.

"Uhhh…" desah Sungmin saat satu jari Kyuhyun perlahan membobol lubangnya yang belum pernah terjamah itu.

"Apa ini sakit Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Tidak Kyu… Hanya saja, rasanya se-sedikit anehh" sahut Sungmin terbata.

Kyuhyun kemudian mulai menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk hole Sungmin saat dirasanya hole Sungmin mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran jarinya di dalam sana.

"Ahh… Kyuu…" desah Sungmin yang mulai menikmatinya.

Kyuhyun pun menambahkan satu jarinya lagi. Kini ia tak hanya mengeluar masukkan kedua jarinya itu. Terkadang ia memutarnya dan terkadang juga membuat gerakan menggunting untuk memperlebar hole Sungmin sebelum hole tersebut dimasuki oleh miliknya yang tentunya berukuran lebih besar dari ukuran kedua jarinya tersebut, yang membuat Sungmin menjerit nikmat.

"Aahhh Kyuuu… Lebih dalaammhh… Lhagiihh… Ouhhh… Terush Kyuuuhh…" desah Sungmin yang kini ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya agar jari-jari Kyuhyun bisa masuk lebih dalam lagi ke dalam hole-nya dan menyentuh prostatnya.

"Sshhh… hole-mu ini begitu sempit Ming" desah Kyuhyun saat merasakan hole Sungmin memijat jari-jarinya.

"Ahhh… I-iniihhh… Benar-benarhh nikmath Kyuu—Ahh! Kenapah berhentih?" desah Sungmin kecewa saat merasa hole-nya kosong karena Kyuhyun sudah mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari dalam sana.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi Ming" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengocok cepat juniornya agar cepat menegang hingga ukuran maksimal yang membuat seorang Lee Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya karena malu melihat benda kebanggaan milik kekasihnya itu berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Kau malu eoh?" goda Kyuhyun sambil membelai lembut pipi Sungmin yang sudah memerah sempurna.

"Kyuu~ Jangan menggodaku lagiii~ Cepat masukkan!" ucap Sungmin sambil memukul bahu Kyuhyun.

"Aigoo~ Kekasihku ini sungguh manis. Sudah tak sabar lagi eoh?" goda Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kyuuu~" rengek Sungmin manja.

"Ne, ne… Baiklah" ucap Kyuhyun menyanggupi. "Ini akan sakit Ming. Jadi bertahanlah" ucap Kyuhyun lagi sebelum memulai kegiatan inti mereka.

Kyuhyun kemudian menaikkan kedua kaki Sungmin dan melingkarkannya pada pinggulnya. Sementara itu kedua tangan Sungmin bergerak untuk meremas seprai yang melapisi ranjang Kyuhyun untuk mengantisipasi rasa sakit yang sebentar lagi akan ia rasakan.

Dan…

Jleb!

"A-ahh… appo…" lirih Sungmin saat kepala junior Kyuhyun mulai masuk ke dalam hole sempitnya yang belum pernah terjamah oleh siapapun itu.

"Sshh… Tahanlah sebentar Mingh" desah Kyuhyun saat merasakan hole Sungmin meremas kuat juniornya. "Rilekslah Ming… Aku janji, setelah ini kau tidak akan merasa sakit lagi" lanjut Kyuhyun sambil berusaha untuk mendorong juniornya agar dapat tertanam sempurna di dalam hole Sungmin.

"U-ughh! T-tunggu sebentarh Kyuuhh" pinta Sungmin sambil memejamkan matanya saat junior Kyuhyun sudah masuk setengahnya.

Sungguh demi apapun, Sungmin benar-benar merasa sakit. Bagaimana pun ini adalah yang pertama baginya dan rasanya sangat sakit hingga membuat kedua mata indahnya meneteskan air mata. Tubuh bagian bawahnya bagai terbelah dua. Hole-nya terasa begitu panas dan perih.

"Kita hentikan saja ya Ming" ujar Kyuhyun tak tega sambil menyentuh kedua pipi namja manis itu dan mengusap air mata Sungmin dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

Kyuhyun terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan Sungmin. Ia begitu menyanyangi dan mencintai kekasihnya itu. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti Sungmin. Ia benar-benar tidak tega melihat raut wajah sungmin yang menahan rasa sakit karena dirinya.

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun dalam. "Ti-tidak apa-apa Kyuhh… Lanjutkan saja… Aku pasti bisa melewati ini" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum dan mengelus pipi kiri Kyuhyun dengan tangan kanannya. "Bukankah aku sudah berjanji padamu?" tambah Sungmin lagi. "Asal itu kau, aku akan menahannya sesakit apapun itu. Hyukkie juga sudah mengatakannya padaku kalau nantinya ini akan sangat nikmat. Jadi, lakukanlah" Sungmin tersenyum tulus pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan mencium tangan kanan Sungmin. "Jika kau merasakan sakit, kau bisa mencakar punggungku atau—"

"Tidak Kyu… Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu. Lebih baik aku meremas kuat kain separai ini" Sungmin terkekeh pelan.

"Kau memang yang terbaik Ming" Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin cukup lama sebelum ia melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang tertunda itu.

"Ssshhh…" desis Kyuhyun yang kembali berusaha untuk mendorong juniornya masuk lebih dalam lagi ke dalam hole Sungmin.

Jleb!

Dan akhirnya junior itu tertanam sempurna di hole Sungmin.

"Berhenti dulu Kyu… Rasanya perih" ucap Sungmin setelah Kyuhyun berhasil menanamkan junior besarnya itu di hole Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang tidak tega melihat raut kesakitan di wajah Sungmin segera mencondongkan wajahnya ke dada Sungmin untuk meraup salah satu nipple Sungmin ke dalam mulutnya dan memilin nipple yang satunya lagi dengan tangan kanannya. Sementara itu tangan kirinya mengurut pelan junior Sungmin. Bermaksud untuk membuat Sungmin melupakan rasa sakitnya.

"Ha-ahhh… Kyuuu… Cukuphh…" desah Sungmin yang menikmati perlakuan Kyuhyun. "Bergeraklah" pinta Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

Dengan mulut yang masih mengulum nipple Sungmin dan tangannya yang masih memanja nipple dan junior Sungmin, Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya. Membuat juniornya keluar masuk hole Sungmin. Ia melakukannya dengan lembut dan pelan. Tidak ingin menyakiti Sungminnya.

"Haahhh Kyuuu" desah Sungmin menikmati.

Libidonya benar-benar naik karena Kyuhyun benar-benar memanjakan titik-titik kenikmatannya. Kedua nipplenya, juniornya dan hole-nya yang tengah digenjot oleh namja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Ahhh… Terush Kyuhh… Fasterhh… Le-lebihh dalaaamm… Ouuhh…" jerit Sungmin yang tidak kuat lagi menahan seluruh nikmat yang dirasakannya.

"Hhhh… Mingh… Kau benar-benarhh… Sempith chagihh… Ahh…" desah Kyuhyun yang merasakan juniornya dipijat begitu kuat dan nikmat di dalam hole Sungmin.

"Mmmhhh… N-neehh… K-kau ju-jugaahh Kyuuhh… Mi-milikmuhh be-besarhh… Ugh" Sungmin ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya agar junior Kyuhyun bisa masuk lebih dalam lagi dan menyentuh prostatnya.

"Nghh… Jeo-jeongmalh saranghae Mingh… Oohh" ucap Kyuhyun disela-sela desahannya.

"Na-nadoohh Kyuu… Awhh… Sshhh" sahut Sungmin susah payah. "Lebih cepath… Dan ahhh… Dalamh lagih… Kyuuhh…"

"Ndeehh…"

Kyuhyun mempercepat pergerakan pinggulnya. Kini nafsu benar-benar telah menguasainya. Dan hal itu membuat jeritan nikmat Sungmin makin menjadi-jadi. Mereka sudah tidak peduli lagi apakah member lain mendengar desahan dan jeritan nikmat mereka atau tidak.

"Ahhh… Kyuuhhh… Hampir sampai"

"Ndeehh… Se-sebentarh lagih Mingh" Kyuhyun makin mempercepat genjotannya dan makin menumbuk dalam hole Sungmin.

"Ta-tapiihh a-akuuhh… Sudah tidakhh ahhh kuath laghiihh Kyuu"

"Hhhh… Berasama Minghh… Aku jugahh hampirhh sampai"

"Tap-tapiihh—AAAHHHHH KYUUUUU" jerit Sungmin saat gelombang kenikmatannya datang. Kedua matanya terpejam erat saat merasakan orgasme keduanya itu. Spermanya menyemprot keluar membasahi dada dan perutnya juga dada, perut dan tangan Kyuhyun.

"OOHHH MINGH" jerit Kyuhyun saat gelombang kenikmatannya ikut datang beberapa saat setelah Sungmin. Spermanya menyemprot keluar di dalam hole Sungmin hingga menetes keluar karena terlalu banyaknya.

"Hhh… hhh… hhh…" deru nafas mereka terdengar setelah mereka baru saja selesai melakukan kegiatan melelahkan namun nikmat tersebut.

Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai bisa mengatur nafasnya segera mencabut juniornya secara perlahan dari hole Sungmin dan merebahkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Aahh" Sungmin melenguh pelan saat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan juniornya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Ming?" Kyuhyun mengelus pipi kiri Sungmin dengan tangan kanannya sementara itu tangan kirinya menyeka keringat yang membanjiri dahi indah Sungmin.

"Ndeh… Kyuhh… Gwenchana… Hanya sedikit lelah dan agak lemas" sahut Sungmin sambil membuka kedua matanya perlahan.

"Maaf telah membuatmu merasakan kesakitan seperti tadi" Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya dalam.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat betapa namja yang ada dihadapannya ini begitu menyayangi dan mencintainya. "Kyu, bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa? Mengapa kau merasa bersalah seperti itu?" Sungmin menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya agar mata itu menatap wajahnya.

"Tapi Ming, tadi kau—"

"Bukankah tadi aku juga merasakan nikmat? Hyukkie benar Kyu! Ternyata rasanya tidak semengerikan bayanganku selama ini" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Berusaha untuk membuat Kyuhyun-nya mengerti bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun meyakinkan.

"Nde" angguk Sungmin cepat. "Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu kalau aku benar-benar merasakan hal seperti itu?" tambah Sungmin lagi.

"Jadi… emm… bisakah…?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu-ragu.

"Eoh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin dengan raut wajah bingung yang terlihat begitu imut dan menggemaskan.

"Bisakah kita melakukannya lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun memperjelas maksudnya.

"MWO?" Sungmin membelalakkan matanya. "Shireo Kyu! Aku—"

"Tadi kau bilang rasanya nikmat kan?" Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Nah… Ayo kita lakukan lagi" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menindih tubuh Sungmin lagi.

"Shireo Kyu! Aku tidak ma—Euummpphhh…"

Dan pergumulan itu kembali terjadi untuk yang kedua kalinya, ketiga kalinya dan entahlah…

.

.

.

Sementara itu di ruangan lainnya…

**#ZhouRy's room**

"Awh… Oohh… Gegeh… Suudaahh…"

"Tidak bisa Mochi Baby-ku sayang. Kau tahu? Desahan dan jeritan nikmat yang terdengar dari kamar KyuMin tadi membuatku horny lagi baby~" sahut Zhoumi manja sebelum ia menikmati 'little Henry' kesayangannya itu lagi.

"Aahhh… Cukuph Ge-Ouuhh"

Poor Henry…

.

.

**#HaeHyuk's room**

"Ouuhh… Ssshhh… Haeehhh…"

Dan untuk kali ini Eunhyuk harus berpuas diri dengan permainan solonya lantaran sang kekasih belum pulang karena masih memiliki jadwal syuting di luar kota.

"Ha-haeehhh… Ce-cepathlahh pu-pulangh… A-akuuhh membutuhkanmuuhh sekaraanghh…" Eunhyuk mengocok cepat juniornya.

"Ouhh… Dasar bocah setan mesum sialan!" umpat Eunhyuk disela-sela desahannya.

Poor Hyukkie…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

Apa ini? *lirik cerita di atas*

Maaf kalau part NCnya jelek, aneh dsb, saya bener-bener ga mahir bikin yang ginian

Dan ini bikin karena iseng #plakk XD

.

Ini fict repost yah ^^

Saya pernah post disini pas EvilKyu ultah, tapi kehapus ToT makanya saya post ulang XD

.

.

Last...

Mind to review?

.

.

GamshaHAE ^^

.

.

-Mei Hyun-

.


End file.
